Not A Chance
by purpleplasticpurse
Summary: Have you been wearing this all night? Nadine/Mike. Smut. Lots of it.


AN: So … this... happened, and I'm not how it got to be over 5,000 words of smut, but hey. Tis the season? Let me know what you think!

"Nadine, come look at this."

She looks up from her position on her chair, nestled in a blanket, legs tucked neatly beneath her, a book resting on her knees.

Across from her, Mike is sprawled out on her couch, a cup of coffee perched next to him. He's been flipping through a pile of magazines and catalogs she didn't have time to read, that were gathering dust in the small space between her couch and the wall. She'd actually forgotten they were there. But he's been uncharacteristically quiet for the last half hour - she actually forgot _he_ was there.

"What are you even reading?" She uncurls her legs and rises from the chair, stretching deeply. "Are you reading a lingerie catalog?" She squints to get a better look at the cover, which confirms her question - he is.

"I certainly wouldn't say I'm reading it." Mike raises an eyebrow. "Come look at this. I found something I think you'd look good in."

Her breath hitches, curiosity slightly peaked. Surely he's not actually serious. "You're like a teenager sometimes," she sighs, but appeases him and comes to stand before him. "Seriously? You're looking at lingerie?"

"Hey, I'm a visual guy. Plus, these are your magazines. I just happened to stumble across this one." He flips to the page and points to something on the page. "Look at this."

She narrows her eyes at the image of one of the most salacious outfits on the page - a leather corset, garters and stockings. It looks _nothing_ like anything she'd wear. She shakes her head in a firm no, and he bows his head in disappointment.

"Dream on, Mike." She swats him on the head with a nearby art gallery advertisement magazine she'd been perusing earlier before coming to stand between his legs. "Not a chance." There wasn't a chance she would even consider wearing that.

Despite her refusal, Nadine considered herself fairly well equipped in the lingerie department. In fact, she had 2 drawers full of various lace and silk pieces in a variety of cuts and styles that ranged from classic to somewhat slutty, but she drew a firm line at leather.

"You'd look fanTASTic in this," he wraps an arm around her hips while brandishing the catalog in his free hand, emphasising the word fantastic. "Trust me, I would know." He squeezes her ass appreciatively, a boyish grin spreading across his face.

"But it's ..." her lip curls in distaste. "Leather and straps aren't my thing."

"They could be," he winks up at her. "Just sayin'. You'd look like a naughty Snow White or something."

She rolls her eyes. "I guess I'd have to find 7 men to take care of me. Where does that leave you ?"

"I could fight them off." Mike pushes her robe to the side ad dips a finger into the elastic waistband of her underwear, pulling it over her bare hipbone. He pulls her down so she straddles his lap.

"Well, good thing you don't have to worry about that. Not happening." She runs her fingers through his hair when Mike's head rests against her chest, his lips brushing her lace-covered breasts.

"Well, I can't say I didn't try."

She rolls her eyes as he kisses her neck, and the magazine gets pushed to the side for the time being.

...

A few days later, they're returning home from dinner - the Japanese steakhouse they frequent at least twice a month - when she kisses him as soon as the door to her condo shuts behind him. In fact, she practically knocks over the coat rack and umbrella stand next to her door as she pushes him into the door, her lips melting into his.

Slightly surprised, Mike winds an arm around her and kisses her back while undoing the zipper on her coat and tugging it off her shoulders.

"What's gotten into you, sweetheart?" He's not complaining, for sure. She'd been giving him _that_ look all evening, and they both knew what their plans would entail when they got home from dinner. Still, he'd figured they'd ease into it - he'd even brought along an expensive bottle of wine for them to share beforehand.

She ignores him and kisses him hungrily, her lips swollen and wet. She swirls her tongue through his mouth and deepens their kiss, deftly taking his hand and placing it on her silk-covered breast.

He gives it a gentle squeeze, a tiny moan escapes from her lips. But it feels different, he notices almost instantly. He feels something foreign and slick beneath the fabric of her shirt - definitely not the usual silky or lace bras she typically wore. _Was that_...

"Wait… Nadine..." Mike stops, and peels up the hem of her silky blouse to get a better look, his fingers hitting something leather. _She didn't actually … or did she?_

She offers a small grin and her heart pounds as he peels away the blouse over her shoulders, revealing the leather corset he'd pointed out to her a few days ago. Her shirt falls to the floor in a heap and she takes a deep breath when she feels his eyes burning into her body.

"Nadine," he begins, his hands immediately going to the clasp of her pants, and she doesn't stop him. They fall to the floor too, and she takes two careful steps out of her discarded clothes before kicking them to the side.

Mike's eyes widen until they nearly pop out of his head and he goes pale. "Holy shit. You actually bought this?" He steps back, eyeing her up and down, feeling his cock harden and twitch in his pants.

It looks even better on her than he'd imagined. The leather corset hugs her narrow waist and fits like a glove, a contrast to her pale skin. It pushes her breasts up, threatening to spill out over the top. Garter straps attach to lace top thigh high stockings, and a black thong completes the outfit. She hasn't even taken off her high heels from the day, and his mouth goes dry at the sight of her standing in front of him. _Jesus Christ._

"I was out the other day and just happened to see it along the way so I figured why not."

"Just happened to see it?" He doesn't believe her, and calls her on it. "Pretty sure this isn't just something displayed in the window, sweetheart."

She concedes. "Fine. I made a special trip to pick it up." She blushes just a bit, her face turning a charming shade of pink.

"Have you been wearing this all night?" He brushes her hips with his fingertips, her skin smooth. He wants to touch all of her instantly.

"Mmhm."

 _She's going to be the end of him._

"You look-" Mike looks lost for words, but his voice lowers before he murmurs into her ear, sending a shudder through her body. "You look amazing right now." He wants to devour her right there, and he hasn't even seen all of her yet.

He turns her around, eyeing the laces of the back of the corset which are tied tightly against the curve of her spine. He traces the garter strap covering her ass on either side. It's then he realizes she's actually shaking. Not nerves, he can tell from her face, because she's clearly enjoying the show she's putting on for him, but the thrill of seeing his reaction. He draws her into his arms, resting his hands at the small of her back, kissing her collarbone and resting his head on her shoulder.

"You like it? It's not too much?"

"Are you kidding?" He cups her face in his hands. "You are sexy as hell." He's hard already at the sight of her, and he presses his growing erection into her hip. She kisses him hard, her fingers winding around his forearms.

"What do you want to do about it?" Her voice is laced with anticipation. They both know this isn't her, and completely out of her firmly established comfort zone. But, judging by the look on his face and the sudden ache that's started to grow between her legs, she's feeling bolder than she had been when she'd stepped into the outfit a few hours ago. She's actually enjoying this more than she'd expected to.

Mike pretends to think for a minute. What he wants to do is hold her against the wall and pound into her until she can't take anymore. What he wants to do is kiss every inch of her in that leather corset until she writhes underneath of him and screams his name. "What I want to do is make you scream tonight." He takes her by the hand, leading her closer to her bedroom without another word.

She shudders at his words, because she knows he means every word of what he said.

—

In her bedroom, he gets a better look at her after he's kissed her thoroughly, working her over until her hips are rocking against his, her skin is flushed, and her breaths come in pants.

He runs his hands over the leather corset, squeezing her breasts through the unforgiving material. Nadine moans softly, resting her hands on his shoulders as he kneels down before her. "I love these," he points to the stockings, pressing a kiss to her knee, running his fingers up her leg, from ankle to the top of the garter and to her inner thigh. "You should wear these more often."

Her fingers dig into his shoulders and her breath hitches in her throat when his hands trail up her inner thigh, and she anticipates their next destination. But he pulls his hand away, eliciting a soft cry of disappointment from her.

"Tease," she mutters, legs beginning to wobble in her heels. She slides her own hand down her abdomen and past the black satin covering her, needing to relieve the pressure building inside of her. Mike instantly wraps his fingers around her wrist, pulling her hand away.

"Not yet, sweetheart" he knows what she wants - what she needs -, but he's enjoying himself too much to rush either of them. He'll make her come soon enough. She whimpers, his fingers holding her wrist tightly, preventing her from moving.

"You're wet for me already," From his position on his knees in front of her, Mike rubs his nose along the black satin, and she trembles. "I can tell you are."

"Mmhm," her knees buckle just a bit, the pressure between her legs starting to ache even more.

He admires her legs, hands wandering just far enough between her legs to make her hips strain and seek more, before standing again, pulling her to him. With the heels she's just an inch shorter than him. He kisses her, she presses her pelvis into his groin, and now it's his turn to groan because he wants to bend her over his bed and pound into her. He decides against that, and takes a different approach.

"Bed, now," Mike growls into hair. Before she can move, he easily slides his arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders, picking her up as she squeals in surprise. "Allow me." She's light as a feather, and he drops her onto the bed with a bit more force than he intended. It doesn't bother her, in fact, it just turns her on more.

Mike toes off his shoes and loosens his tie, abandoning it on the floor along with his suit jacket.

"You are so fucking sexy," he crawls over her, his body covering hers. She unbuttons his shirt with practiced ease, and he takes care of his pants. Soon enough, he's down to his boxers.

Mike wedges a knee between her legs, and she moans into his mouth as he kisses her. "What do you want?" It's a rhetorical question really. He knows her body well enough that he could answer better than she could in all honesty, but it's better when it comes from her.

"I want you to make me come," She demands, stretching on the bed, shaking her hips in his direction. She _really_ looks so good in the leather corset , he notes. Her request itself shouldn't be a problem, but there are so many ways he can do so, so he decides to draw it out of her.

"Gladly." He gently strokes her hip and nudges her legs open. "But how do you want to come? Like this?" He trails his index finger over the black satin covering between her legs, and her hips buck when he taps against her clit. Her head rolls to the side; he brushes a bit of hair from her face. "Focus, Nadine," he presses his finger against her once more, and she yelps. "Or this," he continues, quickly replacing his finger with his lips, kissing her. The scent of her arousal is going to drive him crazy. "Look at me, sweetheart."

She mumbles something unintelligible, clearly unable to focus on anything. He kisses her between her legs once more before pausing, looking at her expectantly.

She finally finds his eyes, looking confused and slightly dazed. "Why did you stop?"

He grins and runs his finger over her again. "You still didn't answer my question."

Nadine whimpers audibly this time and her hips jerk. "I - Mike, you're a fucking tease." She knows he'll continue this until she gives him an answer. "Your mouth," Her voice is ragged and they've barely even gotten started. "Use your tongue."

He kisses her stomach - the few centimeters that aren't covered by leather. "I thought you'd never ask." He tugs at the strap of the thong that is connected to the corset. "This has to go, what do you think, sweetheart?"

Carefully, he unfastens each of the straps from the corset, and she lifts her hips so he can pull the material away from her. Mike swallows hard as she parts her knees assuredly. Her confidence has always been a huge turn on for him, and it entices him even more to see her clearly enjoying herself with him.

This might be his favorite way to make her come. With one leg draped over his shoulder and the other dangling lazily off the bed, leaving her completely open to his gaze, her pleasure completely at his discretion. Mike rubs her legs eagerly, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of her. He traces his thumbs over the lacy tops of the stockings, her hips already starting to rock in anticipation.

She's more than ready, but he'll take his time. Why rush?

He glances up at her from his position between her legs, catching her eye. Nadine shifts impatiently for what's ahead, but he holds her hips still, sending a devious wink in her direction when she emits a squeal of complaint. Mike may never get tired of having her in front of him like this. He would keep her like this for hours if it didn't make him so uncomfortably hard.

"What are you waiting for?" It comes out as a whine.

"Just watching you." He kisses her inner thigh and brushes his thumb over her clit, and her legs tremble at the contact. He does it again, and they both moan this time. He's kept her on edge for long enough that she's sensitive to even the slightest touch.

He continues the back and forth pattern for several minutes until her legs are shaking continuously. He dips his finger through her wetness, pausing with his thumb firmly pressed against her clit.

"God, Nadine," he stares at her, spread open before him. He finally kisses each of her thighs before running his tongue along her wet center, spreading her gently with his fingers. Then his tongue is inside of her and her hands find his hair, fingers searching for something to give her leverage.

" _Mike,"_ she breathes. He loves hearing her moan his name while his tongue is inside of her. He answers with a muffled "hmm," and she moans as he relentlessly probes at her, lifting her hips higher to have better access to her. Mike holds her hips firmly to his face and continues to devour her. He finally hits _that_ spot inside her and she pulls on his hair. " _Right there."_

He finds her clit with his lips, sucking gently at first, and Nadine gasps sharply. She props herself on her elbows and watches him pleasure her. Seeing his mouth move against her and how much he seems to be enjoying himself makes her heart race. His eyes meet hers and he smirks, pressing a finger inside of her suddenly. Her hips practically hit him in the face in response, and she moans again, this time a higher pitched sound.

"Careful, sweetheart," he says from his position between her legs, and doesn't miss a beat with his mouth.

"That feels so fucking good," She whimpers, and he responds by pushing her leg further off the bed and quickly striking his tongue against her while his fingers find a pattern within her.

Nadine is practically falling apart on his face, and Mike continues to lap at her, alternating between her clit and sweeping his tongue through her dripping center and pumping her with his fingers. it doesn't take long before her hips rock faster against him.

"Mike I'm gonna-" her breaths are erratic, and she can't even finish her sentence. Nadine digs her heel into his back, and he taps her clit with his tongue in three broad sweeps, and she starts to shake against him before finally convulsing, her back arching, her entire body losing control. He throws an arm over her abdomen, pinning her down onto the mattress so she doesn't slide right off the bed.

Mike continues his ministrations despite her hands attempting to push him away, and it almost drives him wild when she suddenly orgasms again, her moans turning into shrieks. It might be the hottest thing he's ever seen, he realizes as she begins to shake wildly, the only thing keeping her from falling off the bed is his hold on her hips.

"M-m-ike," she drags his name out as the second orgasm rips through her- she clearly didn't expect it either, and to see her lose every last bit of control makes him unbelievably turned on. He grins against her as he continues to lick her up and down, her wetness coating his lips. She finally stills, and he finally stops, leaving a kiss on her clit.

"Oh my god," she's breathing heavily, her chest heaving. "I just - damn." She throws an arm over her head, catching her breath, her legs limp.

Mike, feeling pretty good about himself, kisses the leg that has somehow wrapped over his arm. "You just came twice," he says, coming back up to lay next to her.

"I know," she murmurs, "I was there."

"You're beautiful when you come, you know." Mike bites down gently on her ear, and she turns a light shade of red. He kisses her neck, settling next to her with a gentle hand on her stomach. "Is this thing comfortable?" He points to the corset.

"It's not bad. I kind of like it," she grins wickedly, and he shifts her so she straddles his waist. He cups her breasts firmly encased in the leather, and kisses the tops of them.

"Good. It suits you," his hands rest on her legs, and she leans over to give him a slow, wet kiss. He's certain she's probably still sensitive from her last two orgasms, but she winks at him and clearly she has other ideas.

"My turn." Nadine grinds her hips against his, her wetness leaving a mark on his now uncomfortable boxers. He's impossibly hard, and he definitely is going to come right on the spot if she keeps this up.

"Nadine," he growls, reaching for her, but she pulls away quickly.

"Not yet," She begins, and shifts so she's on her knees between his legs. Her fingers hook in the waistband of his boxers and she drags them down over his hips, red fingernails scratching his legs teasingly on the way down. She tosses them somewhere on the floor and her eyes go wide at the sight of him, impressively hard and all because of her.

She kisses his hipbone, up over his abdomen, and her breath on his cock is making it extremely hard to concentrate. Oh my god. He's not sure how he got this fucking lucky.

She pumps him twice with her hand, using her own wetness to spread over his length.

If she has any hope of him fucking her tonight, then she has to stop. Mike reaches down for her, completely missing her since coherent thoughts are becoming more and more challenging. "Nadine, I won't last if -"

"Stop talking, Mike. Just be quiet for a few minutes." She lifts her ass up as she shifts on her knees, giving him a great view of the garters hugging her hips. He caresses her back - the only part of her he can now reach, and clings onto the corset laces at her spine, and holds the side of the mattress with his other hand.

She braces herself on her hands and tentatively licks the tip of him, and his cock twitches in response. "Fuck, sweetheart," he groans almost painfully as he isn't sure he'll be able to take it when she takes all of him in her mouth. She licks his tip carefully, then down the sides and around back up to the tip, and it feels so good he tightens his grip on her shoulder.

"Do it again," he watches her mouth work him over as precum seeps from the tip. "God damnit," he growls as she uses her tongue to swirl it around his length. She then stops, looking up at him with a confident smirk.

"Enjoying yourself, I see," Her voice is husky.

"You're fucking incredible," he groans as she dips her head back between his legs.

Her mouth is warm, wet, and he's pretty sure he's going to come right there. _Focus, Mike. Don't be that guy._ Nadine lowers herself further on her knees, and she takes his cock deep in her throat, practically to the hilt, and he runs his hand through her dark hair when his balls hit her chin. "Christ, Nadine." She's given him blow jobs before, but never like this. She continues, finding a rhythm of taking him into her mouth all the way to her throat, and she works him over until he's the one lost for words.

Her throat is like a vice, and each time his cock hits it, he feels his own orgasm build. "Sweetheart," he squeezes her shoulder, maybe a bit too hard. Mike needs to stop her before he comes right down her throat.

"I'm gonna come, Nadine," his breaths are ragged and if he goes now, he's not sure he'll be able to sustain a round two. She groans around his cock and the vibration of her throat makes him see stars. Clearly she has no intention of stopping, and she takes him into her mouth yet again. His balls tighten against her chin.

" _Nadine,"_ he hisses, losing control of his ability to even think.

She finally stops, slowly moving her mouth over him until she gently sucks the tip of him, slipping his cock from her mouth. He's so hard it practically hurts.

"Come here," he's practically pleading with her, and thankfully she stops and wipes her mouth demurely, sitting up with a satisfied smile on her face.

Mike wants to fuck her until she screams. "On your back," he commands. She follows his request and spreads her legs for him once settled against his pillows. He kneels between her legs, rubbing himself against her center. "I've been waiting all night to fuck you."

"Then do it." Nadine lifts her hips in response. She's dripping wet, and he slides into her easily before withdrawing once and driving into her hard enough that she nearly hits her head on the headboard. She doesn't care - this is what she wants. He's watching her face carefully for signs that it's too much, but when he thrusts into her harder the next time, she lifts her hips to meet his and her head falls back against the pillows.

"Fuck, that's good," She rasps underneath of him, clutching his shoulders. her nails dig into his shoulders, leaving little welts. His head dips to kiss the top of her breast, still encased in the leather corset. "God, Mike."

"You feel amazing." Mike shifts and braces his hand above her head, the other wrapping around her thigh tightly. He knows he's going to leave a bruise tomorrow. He drives into her again, this time harder than the last, and she reaches up to grab the headboard behind her. Her other hand finds his, and his fingers close around her forearm. He thrusts into her hard enough that she moans with each, but her hips meet his earnestly.

He's pretty sure he could die a happy man right now. The sight before him - Nadine in a black leather corset, gripping a headboard while he fucks her hard, her leg clinging to his shoulder and the other spread wide- is an image he'll never forget. He deepens his thrusts, this time pausing inside of her a few moments before pulling out and driving into her again. She's panting now, sweat gleaming on her skin as he fucks her.

"Mike," she breathes, back arching off the bed. "Faster." Her eyes are unfocused, her hair in uncharacteristic disarray. She bends her other knee up to her chest. Now he can feel every angle of her, and he suddenly has to concentrate just a bit harder. _She loves being fucked like this,_ he realizes,.

Mike swallows hard. "I'm gonna come if I go any faster, sweetheart." He pauses for a moment, inside of her, and kisses her. Her muscles flutter around him almost teasingly.

"Good," She's clearly close herself - her eyes are glazed, her hips meet his every thrust, and she's still digging her nails into his shoulders. She might even have broken the skin at this point. She's pinned firmly beneath him but manages to bring her hand between them to touch herself, fingers circling her clit in a rapid pace, desperate for her own release. "Mike, I'm so close," she breathes into his neck. "Harder," she breathes, and she brings her leg over his shoulder. Her eyes widen at the sensation of him buried so deeply within her, her mouth falls open in bliss. He thinks it's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

He thrusts into her a few more times and replaces her hand with his own, flicking her clit in an attempt to get her to come. She does almost immediately, her body writhing beneath his as he moans her name.

"Come on sweetheart," he's determined at this point; he knows she's almost there. He flicks her clit once more.

"Oh my god," she pants breathlessly as her third orgasm overcomes her. She winds her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she cries out. He can feel her orgasm begin to rush through her. Nadine's muscles clench around him, squeezing his cock relentlessly, which in turn is the catalyst for his own release.

"Jesus Christ, Nadine," he finally comes with one final thrust, and she screams as his body tenses, feeling his release flood into her. Mike isn't sure whose panting harder - him or her - and he finally stills inside of her, watching her as she begins to regain some composure. He slips out of her and presses a kiss to her stomach, settling next to her near the pillows.

"That was … that was good," She's staring aimlessly at the ceiling, looking dazed but content. She reaches for the glass of water on the night stand, passing it to him after she takes a sip.

"I'd say it was really fucking good," Mike sips it too, then reaches for her. She settles in his arms against his chest and he strokes her bare shoulder.

"I might not walk for a few days," she adds smartly, dragging her stocking-clad foot over his leg. "I blame you."

He gives her a wide grin. "Blame accepted." He kisses her, long and slow, then drops kisses down her neck and shoulders. "By the way, You should wear this more often," he rubs his hand along her leather covered torso admiringly.

Nadine pretends to consider it. I'll think about it."

…

Two days later, she's sitting in a chair across from Elizabeth's desk, taking care of some last-minute items before their daily morning meeting. She's engrossed in her work, and barely hears the secretary say her name.

"Nadine." Elizabeth says her name for the second time.

"Yes ma'am?" She barely looks up from the briefing, running her pen through another line of text, then making a note on the daily agenda.

"What the hell happened to you?" The urgency in her boss's voice is enough to lift her head from the briefing she's been pouring over for the last thirty minutes. Her eyes meet Elizabeth's, who is staring at her, her face a mix of confusion, concern, and interest.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am?" Nadine looks up from the tops of her glasses at Elizabeth.

"Nadine, your arm is covered in bruises." Elizabeth gestured to Nadine's wrist, where her long-sleeve blouse had ridden up her arm. Sure enough, her forearm is patterned with bruises from wrist to elbow. _Damnit, Mike_ , she thinks, remembering his fingers wrapped around her arm two nights ago when he nearly fucked the daylights out of her. She'd purposefully selected this blouse to hide the bruises. Clearly it was unsuccessful.

Nadine's mouth opens in surprise, and she's certain her cheeks are flushing at the very moment. "I - ah … ma'am," she begins, unsure of even what to say to her boss.

Before she can even develop a plausible story, Elizabeth speaks again, deadpan, "Is Mike B beating you? Because if he is, I'll beat him instead." Nadine can't tell if she's serious or not, and it's making her nervous. Elizabeth's ability to profile people was uncanny, and if she wasn't careful, she'd end up saying something ridiculous and most likely give herself away.

Nadine feels the heat rising to her face. "Ma'am," She begins, clearly stumbling over her words. "No - no. I can assure you, he is certainly not." She taps her foot anxiously against her chair, feeling very exposed. "I promise, it's nothing. Just some -clumsiness." She fiddles with her sleeve, pulling it down over her arm in a half-hearted attempt to hide the bruises. "I'm not sure what this is from," She tries again, awkwardly.

"That looks terrible," Elizabeth continues. "How long has it been like that?"

Nadine barely strings together a sentence, something about a close call with reaching for something on a high shelf and Mike having to intervene. She can tell Elizabeth doesn't believe her. "I'll tell him to be more careful next time," she assures.

Elizabeth doesn't look convinced, but suddenly looks very amused, a look of realization crossing her face, and she clears her throat, obviously stifling laughter. "Well then," she gathers the documents on her desk. "Doesn't look like nothing, but hey. What you two do in your own time isn't my business." With a wry smirk she stands, slipping into her blazer. "We've gotta go." Her shoulders shake as she turns for the door.

Nadine stares at her boss's back, at a loss for words and suddenly feeling very flustered. She makes a mental note to have a word with Mike when she gets home, then follows Elizabeth out of her office.

Thank you! :)


End file.
